Vampire
Vampire (Ma Cà Rồng) là một nhân vật trong trò chơi. Hắn mặc một bộ đồ đen với áo choàng màu đỏ-nâu, làn da hắn mang một màu sắc dị thường như bao Ma ca rồng khác. Mái tóc hắn cũng một màu đen mượt cùng tông với bộ trang phục. Hơn nữa, đầu hắn không bồng bềnh như những nhân vật khác. Thay vào đó, mái tóc và quần áo của hắn lúc nào cũng tung bay. Một khi được mở khoá, người chơi có thể gặp hắn dưới dạng một NPC trong quá trình chơi. Khi tương tác, hắn sẽ mở ra một cách cổng đến thẳng level sau, mặc cho level hiện tại của người chơi. * Có thể gặp được hắn ta ở những level x-5, vậy nên sử dụng cánh cổng của hắn để skip boss (và còn có thể phá đảo nếu gặp ở level 3-5). Cách mở khoá Ma cà rồng có thể được mở khoá với giá 23,000₫ ($1.00). Những trang phục khác * "Blood Duke" (Huyết Bá tước) - (Hiện tại không có được) Giá: Chưa biết * "Vampire Police" (Cảnh sát hút máu) - Giá: 23,000₫ ($0.99) ** Với trang phục này, đầu hắn có bồng bềnh! * "Old breed" (Giống nòi cũ) - Giá: 2,000 gems ** Chỉ có ở một số sự kiện quảng bá. ** Trang phục này cũng bồng bềnh đầu! * "Halloween" - Giá: 2,000 gems ** Trang phục mặc định nhân dịp Halloween. ** Trang phục này cũng bồng bềnh đầu! * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch) - Giá: 5,000 gems ** Trang phục mặc định nhân dịp Tết Âm lịch. ** Trang phục này cũng bồng bềnh đầu! * "Duke Silver" (Bá tước Ánh bạc)- Giá: 69,000₫ ($2.99) ** Sử dụng kỹ năng của hắn sẽ làm một con Dơi màu tím xuất hiện trên đỉnh đầu hắn. Chỉ số Chỉ số của hắn nhìn chung là tệ hơn các nhân vật khác, trừ lượng giáp trung bình. Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi Kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp Kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "Chance to gain life after killing an enemy" buff (Khả năng hồi lại máu sau khi giết một kẻ địch) - Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp vũ khí ban đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Bat Swarm (Bầy Dơi) ;Cơ bản :Thả ra một đàn dơi tấn công kẻ địch và hồi lại máu. '' * Hắn sẽ thả ra 6 con Dơi. Nếu có kẻ địch xung quanh, dơi sẽ kiếm chúng và tấn công. Mỗi con dơi gây 5 sát thương trong một đòn duy nhất rồi quay trở lại chỗ Vampire. * Cứ 3 con dơi quay trở về sau khi gây sát thương, người chơi sẽ nhận lại 1 máu. Cứ 2 con dơi quay lại sau khi gây sát thương, người chơi sẽ nhận lại 5 năng lượng. ** Điều này vẫn tính trong trường hợp tấn công từ ngoài phòng (thường thì không thể gây sát thương), vẫn sẽ hồi máu và năng lượng cho người chơi. ** Nếu khi máu hắn dưới nửa và chuẩn bị được dơi hồi máu, hiệu ứng này sẽ nhân đôi. * Quá trình hồi kỹ năng chỉ bắt đầu sau khi cả đàn dơi đã quay trở lại. Thời gian hồi kỹ năng sẽ ngắn hơn cho mỗi con dơi không gây sát thương. ** Sử dụng kỹ năng khi xung quanh không có kẻ địch sẽ không cần hồi chiêu. Đây là mẹo để triệu hồi Buff tượng Hiệp sĩ trước khi vào phòng chứa quái * Kỹ năng này cũng thả ra những con dơi nhỏ hơn, nhưng chúng chỉ có mục đích trang trí làm màu mà không tấn công kẻ địch. ;Nâng cấp kỹ năng :''Tăng số lượng dơi được thả. * Tâng số dơi từ 6 lên 9 con. Lời thoại * "I don't drink juice" (Bố không uống nước ép.) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách. * "I like dumplings" (Bố thích bánh bao.) '' :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách nhân dịp Tết Âm lịch. * ''"Open the path to the next level" (Mở cổng đến level sau không?) :Khi tương tác trong quá trình chơi. * "I'm not going to tell you how I did it" (Còn lâu bố mới nói cách.) :Sau khi mở Cánh cổng sang level sau. Thông tin thêm * Vampire là nhân vật duy nhất không bồng bềnh đầu theo nhịp trong trang phục mặc định. * Trước phiên bản 1.3.0, Vampire từng có tỷ lệ chí mạng cơ bản là 0. * Vampire có thể được nhìn thấy trong tấm banner cũ của Soul Knight, tay cầm Green Onions (Cọng hành xanh). * Trước phiên bản 1.4.4, kỹ năng gây tổng cộng 18 sát thương (trước khi nâng cấp lần thứ 5). ** Hồi ấy, mỗi con dơi chỉ gây 3 thay vì 5 sát thương. * Trước phiên bản 1.6.0, kỹ năng luôn phải trải qua quá trình phục hồi đầy đủ, lượng máu và năng lượng được phục hồi cũng ít hơn. * Skin "Duke Silver" (Bá tước Ánh bạc) là nhắc đến Duke Mirage (Bá tước Ảo ảnh) từ Castlevania. __NOEDITSECTION__